Contrary To Popular Belief
by One Shot Glory
Summary: Sirius Black reflects on the life that his brother Regulus lived.


**This story idea just kind of popped into my head while I was playing Animal Crossing. **

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, I love my brother. He has, and will always be, the most important person to me excluding James, Remus, and Peter. During quiet summer vacations when both of our parents were working we spent all day together. We did things that most brothers did. We played wizards chess, exploding snaps, and qudditch. We read and made fun of each other and everyone once in awhile we would go spend the day at the Potter Manor. They always welcomed both of us even though Reg was weary of spending time with the people that my parents coined as "blood traitors."

But as soon as my father walked through the front door everything was different. Regulus turned back into the pureblood maniac that our parents raised us to be. Whenever a fight broke out between my mother and I, he would always sit quietly and watch, he didn't want to become the next victim. I never blamed him for not sticking up for me; I didn't want him to get hurt. Nothing stopped my father from hitting me, so what would stop him from hitting Reg?

At the start of my third year, it was Regulus' first. I begged him to try for Gryffindor but he wouldn't hear any of it. He wanted to be a Slyterin and soak in his pure blood glory like the rest of the Blacks. I knew he was better than that, I had spent enough time with him to know that he just didn't want to be in trouble with Mother and Father. He was good at heart and always had been. He wasn't cut out for the dark arts because he had the ability to love and remorse. He loved me in the same way I loved him and showed remorse for the terrible things Mother and Father did to me at his dispense.

I prayed every night to that muggle God that I had never believed in, but in the end he became a Slytherin. The 7 minutes that the sorting hat had set on his head were the most suspenseful of my life. I saw his face change a lot during those few minutes and I knew he was as conflicted as the sorting hat. I told myself that no matter what I would always love him even if he was a dumpy Hufflepuff.

The hat shouted "Slytherin" and it was all I could do to keep myself from jumping out of my seat and demanding a retry. Immediately after the decision I felt Regulus' remorseful stare and James' hand on my shoulder.

My brother was going to become one of them. He was going to hang around with the people whom called themselves "Death Eaters" and slowly slip into the sinking hole of Voldemort's Army. I knew for a fact that he would because he had always been easily persuaded. At the age of only five years old I had persuaded him to ask my Mother about Aunt Andromeda. That was the first and last time I had ever seen her hit Regulus.

As I watched him walk over and sit next to Snivellus my heart burned with hatred and envy. Snape got my brother and I didn't. It was so unfair that it hurt.

* * *

The next weeks anytime that Reg would stop and talk to me in the halls, I couldn't look at him. I felt disgusted knowing that my brother probably sat around with the other Slytherins and talked about killing Muggles.

I finally snapped that day in the courtyard.

I was standing out by the stonewall that the other Marauder and I sat on to do our homework. I was letting Socrates, my owl, out for a little time to himself when I heard shouting coming from the west tunnel.

I decided to go over there when I heard a very familiar female voice shouting. In the tunnel I found a group of Slytherins tormenting a very frightened Lily Evans.

Among the Slytherins was my brother. He hadn't seen me walk into their quarrel and right on time called her a mudblood.

I walked right up to him and punched him square in the nose. A fight broke out between us, in which no one else dared to step into, we threw punches and kicks until we were pulled apart and held up by our collars by Hagrid.

After that day I never talked to him again and I had no desire to. We shared a few death glares and nothing more. During summer and winter break all I did was ignore him and try not to kill him.

* * *

At the age of 16 I decided that I had had enough of the "Noble" House of Black and packed my things to head to the Potters.

When I was packing Regulus walked into my room.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in a menacing tone.

"I wanted to ask you to stay."

"Why do you want me here? So they can beat me around a bit more?"

"No, because I love you."

My head snapped up, "No you don't Reg, don't lie to me."

"I really really do Siri please don't go."

"Come with me Reg, we can stay with the Potters until I am of age and then we can get a house together and you will never have to see them again"

"They will blast us both off the Tree"

"So? We will always be Blacks no matter what?"

"I can't Sirius I have to stay. I have always known that I would end up like them and I believe that it is my destiny."

Sirius nodded his head, for he was not in the mood to deal with the stubborn thirteen year old boy, "Ok Reg, but you take care of yourself and owl me if you need anything."

The two Black boys hugged each other stiffly and Sirius patted Regulus' hair, "I love you too mate, and I'll see you back at school. I don't ever want to hear the word mudblood come out of your mouth ever again."

Reg smiled and nodded and watched as Sirius flooed out through the fireplace in his room.

* * *

Many years later, Regulus disappeared, never to be found. He was pronounced dead after 6 months even though no body was ever found.

Even though he was burnt with the Dark Mark at the age of sixteen and followed the Dark Lord, I like to tell myself that he died because he was standing up to Voldemort.

I like to believe that contrary to the popular belief that he was on the good side.

* * *

**Review Please**

**-Finn**


End file.
